Operation: SAVIOUR
by LG65
Summary: 1st mission of Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L. A young operative is in a sad state when 5 little kids step on his front door... K Plus for violence


Disclaimer: The following fanfic contains some elements from Street Fighter 3, and some lines from Operation: C.H.A.D. & C.A.M.P. I don't own KND or SF3. This is the first mission of Operation: G.L.O.B.A.L.  
  
SF3: © Capcom Co. Ltd. KND: © Cartoon Network/Curious Pictures  
  
Operation: S.A.V.I.O.U.R.  
(Save A Very Important Operative Under Rainfall)  
  
Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)  
  
Time: 3:00 PM (4:00 PM ET)  
Place: Jiquilisco, El Salvador  
  
Rain was falling from the grey skies of a small, and unfriendly town of Jiquilisco. In a small house on the 4th Southern Road (4tra Calle Sur), there lay a young boy with blue jeans, brown boots, a yellow sweater, and wears a red hat on his brown hair. That young boy is I. My name is Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez. But, that's what they all used to call me. Now I am codenamed Numbuh 65. I am possibly nicknamed "El Salvador del Mundo". Why am I codenamed this famous number? Why did I get this nickname? Well, let me tell you a story.  
  
You see I am sometimes a bad liar. I am an un-trusted web site. My family had never trusted me since the day I lied for the eleventy billionth time. But, then I lied again. So, they gave me a one-way ticket to El Salvador to stay there. As I got on TACA Flight 97 to El Salvador, I began to reminisce some memories of everyone that I met and loved. I silently bawled like a baby. But, it wasn't loud. When I got to the airport, I was driven to the little town of Jiquilisco via Zacateclouca. To me, that's not where I want to be. Each day, I spend with my uncle, who can only speak Spanish; I wondered what I could do to get everything I lost back. But, life has taken another toll in El Salvador. Rain fell in Jiquilisco, and I sat down on a small set of stairs near the house. It had been like this for five whole days. I cried silently, and looked down in despair. Then, it happened.  
  
Kids everywhere were under attack by adultery. When I mean everywhere, I mean the 6 continents of the world. Grown-ups attack each continent in hopes of destroying kids' hopes, dreams, and lives. They were all being destroyed. In a headquarters in another location, a group known as the "Kids Next Door" were watching the child holocaust unfold. "That's the last activity that kids has done in the entire globe." The British kid codenamed Numbuh 1 said, as he and his friends observe as the disaster elaborated, "The world's kids are under assault by adults everywhere. For all we know, we are the last surviving kids on the planet." The Japanese girl codenamed Numbuh 3 said, "I'm scared!" The fat American boy codenamed Numbuh 2 said, "What do we do, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1 paced around a bit. "Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 said "I. I don't know." Numbuh 1 concluded Then, there was beeping on the radar. The black girl codenamed Numbuh 5 said, "I don't who he is. But, I got a lock on his beacon!" "All right, team!" Numbuh 1 said, "We may have found the last kid, and he needs our help! BATTLE STATIONS!" They all rushed to their ship.  
  
The KND were in their normal clothing, and rushed to the anti-rain ship. It looked like an aircraft carrier, but it had rockets from the NASA spaceships. It flew up, and flied to El Salvador. Meanwhile, I was sleeping soundly. In fact, everyone was dozed off for the whole day. Then, the carrier rocket landed on an empty spot on the field. The KND rushed over to the little house I was in. Then, they found a boy asleep. He's me. Everyone gasped. "Numbuh 65?!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed "He's one of the greatest members of the Kids Next Door ever!" Numbuh 4 (the Aussie kid) exclaimed "Yeah." Numbuh 2 said, "He beat up PTAOEY with his own two fists." "I have a full set of his trading cards!" Numbuh 3 said "Really?" Numbuh 1 asked, "Do you have doubles of Numbuh 20?" "Oh. I have four of that one." Numbuh 2 said, "What have you got to trade?" "Ooh." Numbuh 4 called, "How about a Numbuh 65 action figure!" "No." Numbuh 2 replied, "I already got two of them." Then, they all began to argue. The noise was louder than a boom box. I began to wake up. Slowly as a turtle, I got up. "Who." I began, "Who are you guys?" Numbuh 1 cleared his throat, and he said, "We are the Kids Next Door. And we're here to rescue you." And he grinned timidly. "OK." I began, "I must be dreaming. You guys are THE Kids Next Door?" "Well, you're looking at the real thing." Numbuh 5 said I began to cheer. But then I realized that my 'parents' are asleep. Then, I said, "OK. Let me get my things." I got my needed items, and I packed away all of my brought items, which included the Nintendo Gamecube. Then, I rushed to the ship. The ship then took off. "So, I heard you beat PTAOEY." Numbuh 2 began, "How did it go?" "Well." I began.  
  
On the third day of the rainstorm, I was outside training under the heavy rainfall. I was in my usual white gi, and wearing a red headband with my name in Japanese Katakana, and red gloves. Just then, under my eye of an eagle, PTAOEY (Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters) began to attack Jiquilisco. I heard the Principal yell, "PTAOEY! Attack the town!" He was wearing a blue suit, and flew with a red cape. He saw me, and was about to ram me down. I caught him, and performed a Tomoe Nage throw. He was knocked on the muddy street. Then, I heard, "Mad Dad mad!" It was from ahead. He was a chubby man, who only wore underwear. He was holding a paper with the characters "F-". "You got a bad report card, again!" He jumped ahead, but I knocked him away with a Joudan Sokutou Geri. Then, I saw a graduate-like figure. "You cannot escape the Terrible Tutor!" he said, and he fired some books at me from his sleeves. I parried those books, and hit him with an aerial Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku. Then, I juggled him up. Then, I finished my 10-hit juggle with a Shouryu- ken. Then, I noticed the Heli-Teacher. She was on a chair, but it had helicopter blades. I jumped from wall to wall, and fired a Hadou-ken. I missed. She laughed. "Your aim is as bad as your schoolwork!" she sneered I jumped up, and performed with an EX Aerial Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku. She was shot down. Then, with 4 big booms, I heard "You're making Midwestern Mom angry!" I saw a really big, and fat mother with a big M on her front. I knew what to use. I fired a Shinkuu Hadou-ken. She fell on her back. The Principal yelled, "RETREAT!" "Humph." I hummed. But, then I realized I wasn't excited enough. I took off my red headband, and looked at it. I felt in pain. With that, I tossed it away and walked off into the house. The headband remained in the muddy streets.  
  
"So you see." I said, "I wanted to hook up with you guys. You know, my battle with PATOEY is not what else is happening around the world." "You're right, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 1 said, "The kids are being attacked by the grown-ups and their plans. We are the only survivors who are ready to stop them. Are you ready?" "I am ready." I said, determined We all flew off to parts unknown.  
  
End Transmission 


End file.
